It's You
by Viselle
Summary: Jika ada hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia, hal itu adalah bersamamu. / Drabble sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk IchiOchaMocha karena sudah mengikuti event The Story of Destiny.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**It's You**

_Drabble sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk _**IchiOchaMocha **_karena sudah mengikuti event The Story of Destiny._

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Jika ada hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia, hal itu adalah bersamamu._

...

Ichigo Kurosaki merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya, menyusunnya ke dalam satu tumpukan lalu menyimpannya ke laci meja. Ia lalu merapikan alat tulis yang ia gunakan. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai, dan ia bersiap untuk pulang. Ia berdiri, merapikan _hakama* _ hitamnya yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu lama dalam posisi duduk.

"Sudah mau pulang, Kurosaki-san?" tanya seorang rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya masih harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya.

"Maklumlah, Kira. Ichigo kan sudah menikah, tentunya dia tidak akan mau berlama-lama terkurung bersama kita di sini sementara di rumah ada seorang wanita cantik yang menunggunya." Seorang rekan lain menimpali.

Wajah Ichigo seketika dihiasi rona merah. "Hei, jangan mengolok-olokku," tegurnya menutupi rasa malu.

Kedua rekannya itu tertawa. Membuat Ichigo kesal karena menjadi bahan olokan mereka. "Sebaiknya aku pulang," ujarnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kurosaki-san."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ichigo."

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan di koridor yang menuju pintu utama gedung pemerintahan Huceo Mundo. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mengikuti ujian masuk pejabat negara, dan berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di kantor pemerintahan.

Sedikit tergesa ia mencapai pintu gerbang, berbelok ke kanan dan memasuki jalanan yang mulai padat karena festival purnama akan diadakan malam ini. Namun, langkah cepatnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat penjual kembang gula—seketika teringat akan sang istri dan kegemarannya pada makanan manis itu. Satu koin logam ia keluarkan, dan satu tusuk kembang gula yang dimasukkan dalam pembungkus kertas siap untuk ia bawa pulang.

Menjauhi toko-toko dan pedagang yang mulai ramai pengunjung, ia melangkah lebar-lebar. Melewati beberapa blok dan tikungan, hingga sampailah ia di sebuah rumah mungil dengan halaman yang tak begitu luas—penuh dengan bunga dan sayuran. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya ketika membayangkan usaha keras sang istri dalam menanam dan merawat tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu.

Namun itu bukan satu-satunya usaha keras yang harus dilakukan istrinya. Penyesuaian diri dari seorang nona muda dari keluarga bangsawan menjadi istri seorang rakyat jelata bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Istrinya harus merubah banyak kebiasaannya, bersabar dengan keadaan ekonomi mereka yang meski tidak kekurangan tetapi tidak pula berkelebihan.

Istrinya harus merelakan pakaian-pakaian sutranya digantikan dengan pakaian dari kain katun, membiasakan diri tidur di kasur biasa—bukannya kasur bulu yang nyaman—dan wanita itu juga harus belajar memasak, berakrab ria dengan kayu bakar dan tungku, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan istrinya agar dapat bersamanya, tetapi wanita itu tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu menyambut Ichigo pulang dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Aku pulang," kata Ichigo sambil melangkah melewati pintu.

"Selamat datang, suamiku." Istrinya tersenyum, senyuman yang ingin selalu Ichigo lihat setiap harinya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu tenggelam tanpa mendapat jawaban saat Ichigo bergegas menyeberangi ruangan dan memeluk istrinya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Istrinya bertanya dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menikah denganku, Rukia," Ichigo menjawab sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Ichigo bisa merasakan Rukia tersenyum dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik pria jingga itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari kantongnya.

"Untukmu."

Ia berikan bungkusan kertas itu pada Rukia, yang langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias dan dengan cepat membukanya. Sedikit mendongak untuk menatap sang suami, ia sunggingkan senyum termanis kepada pria di hadapannya ini. "Terima kasih, Ichigo..." ucapnya.

"Maaf hanya bisa memberimu hal sederhana ini, Rukia." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Kau sudah memberiku hal yang amat sangat aku inginkan."

Alis jingga itu mengernyit heran, "aku tidak tahu kau sangat ingin makan permen gula."

"Bukan itu, dasar bodoh!" Dipukulnya kepala sang suami dengan kesal.

Ichigo hanya bisa meringis sakit.

"Lalu ap—"

Kalimat itu tak tuntas ia ucapkan ketika sang istri menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibir tipisnya.

"Hanya kau... yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini." Dan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia ketika ciuman mereka berakhir.

...

_**fin**_

...

*_**Hakama**_ _adalah __pakaian __luar tradisional __Jepang __yang dipakai untuk menutupi __pinggang __sampai __mata kaki__._

...

Terima kasih sudah membaca _drabble _ini dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

...

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
